Unity disqualification
by Kyra-sensei
Summary: "In a world where all beings live together in harmony, where everything and everyone is gazed upon as one, is a world of utmost afflictions and eternal happiness." Problem is; it's coming true. ZukoxOC and NarutoxOC
1. Prologue

Prologue

"_In a world where all beings live together in harmony, where everything and everyone is gazed upon as one, is a world of utmost afflictions and eternal happiness."_

Those abiding words had been spoken centuries ago by a woman who had been considered crazy and to be a witch; a woman who had been put to her untimely death because of her prophesies. These words were long forgotten, considered to be mythical and untrue. Many don't recall the ramblings of the enchantress, only those from cultures that traces back to ancient times.

As predicated the first part of the prophecy has come to pass and all manner of beings are now living together, however, we are not seen as one as of yet. The world is coming to a point of union, the greatest example of this being the Shaolin Academy of Unity.

In this university, you will find all species known to man kind: Imbibes, Demons, Enchanters and Vexes, Foreigners, Spirits and Humans. We live together, categorized by our kind. There are two main separations: the royals and everyone else. It is only after we have been placed into either setting that we are then split into our racial groups.

Once you have been classed into a certain group it is in way in which you will stay until you graduate from the university. As is accustomed to normal schools, beings who are not of the royals spend most of their time together during celebrations, classes and holidays, where as the royals will only be seen with the other groups on certain occasions.

The first and most important rule at the academy is that no matter the circumstance it is crucial that no one is to ever switch classes. There are different rules and regulations that are to be met for each group and along with those are the punishments for any of these laws being broken; the humans get it the easiest while the royals get it the worst.

In the royals division, you are taught what is expected from yo in life and how to go about achieving your goals, however, it is important that they broaden their knowledge span by studying all their is to, which include normal school subjects.

In all the other divisions, we are treated like normal students while having to put up with royal snobs who get to do whatever they want.

In this world you will find the Fire Nation, the Water Tribes, the Earth Kingdom and the Air Nomads; Each of these being rules by their respective leaders, but above all is the supreme ruler: the Hokage. The offspring of these rulers are what the humans consider to be royals, but it was brought their attention that there are royals from other species as well.

To satisfy the needs of all those attending the academy, the university has been placed in the center of all the nations. This prestigious school has been highly recommended to all the beings in this world, having the best system of education known to the world, but for this fountain of knowledge there is a hefty price to pay, however, obtaining such a magnificent stage has persuaded people to be willing to pay.

One can only imagine the riches that the university holds, being able to be located on its very own island: Shoalin Island.

The founder of the beautiful island and University is none other than Chang Lee Sho Shaolin. He believed in constituting a place devoted to all manner of beings, having the will to devote his life to his dream and with the assistance of the rulers he was able to turn his dream into a reality. This was a considered to be a 'one of a kind phenomenon' and was cherished by those all over. Chang Lee Sho Shaolin was placed in the world history and is still admired by many for his creativity, determination and courage.

Thanks to him life on Earth is now peaceful and united. There are some more steps to take before things can be truly harmonic, but if we do become one, will the prophecy come true?


	2. A new start

**Author's note: Hey guys, here is the first chapter; I hope that it's good. I'm going to change this story to an 'M' rating because there are going to be a few things later on. Please tell me what you think by either reviewing or sending me a pm. Enjoy!**

_**Chapter one: A new start**_

Letting out a breath of relief, I smiled brightly, stepping out of the reception area and into the warm sunlight, watching in fascination as teachers and pupils roamed the multiple school grounds and buildings, mingling and getting reacquainted with old friends. The sounds of upbeat music, accompanied by chatter and laughter, filled the hot air, causing my smile to turn into one of fondness.

'_I'm going to enjoy this gorgeous day.'_ I thought cheerfully, taking in the freshly cut viridian green grass, vast species of colourful flowers and the cloudless, blue sky as I calmly made my way to the slightly less crowded stands that looked over the gaming section. With the various kinds of tall trees, the surrounding clean ocean and warm, welcoming atmosphere being given off by the people it made up a scene one would like to run into; it was a perfect day to have a 'welcoming celebration' for all those students returning from holidays and for the new students to make friends.

Taking a seat at the top level, I glanced at all the unfamiliar faces, trying to ignore the nervousness entering my mind. It was this unsure feeling that caused me to doubt my decision for ever coming here, but with a firm state of mind, I mentally slapped myself for my pessimistic attitude and returned my gaze to the moving crowds, searching for a place where I could have some fun.

Smiling excitedly at all the different games being offered, such as air ball, sparring and so much more, I wondered which one I should join; they all looked like a lot of fun. One, however, caught my eyes and kept it. Climbing down from the stands and strolling toward that specific field, I knew that what caught my interest was not the game as such, but the person playing it.

Standing to the side of the field, I subconsciously noted that the man was playing a game I didn't recognize, but I was too distracted by his appearance to care. He had golden blonde hair, beautiful cerulean eyes brimming with happiness that contrasted well with his olive tan. He was about half a head taller than I with an athlete's body that would put any male model to shame and on closer inspection I noticed three strange whisker-like markings on both his cheeks; in one word he was: gorgeous.

I watched silently as he threw a ball through one of the hoops, the young man bending to calm his breathing. After a few minutes he straightened up and suggested, "You can join me if you want."

Thinking that he must've been speaking to someone else, I looked around me to see his next competitor, quickly noticing that I was the only other person here. Looking back at him with wide eyes, I gestured to myself, silently asking if he were talking to me. With a bright smile lighting up his features, he rolled his eyes and mocker, "No, the person next to you. Yes you!"

"I have no idea how to play." I stated quietly, blushing at my stupidity as I walked onto the field. Throwing his head back, he let out a fit of laughter, causing me to frown at him. _'He doesn't have to laugh at me.'_ I thought begrudgingly, but was pulled away from my thoughts when he responded, "That doesn't matter! I'll just teach you."

Taking that he was a very happy and friendly person, I nodded my acceptance to his offer and waited for him to explain the game. Standing next to me, he pointed toward the left and right wall, gesturing to the two hoops that were facing forward instead of down, and questioned, "You see those two hoops?" He continued at my nod, "Well, each hoop belongs to a player and you have to get the ball through it."

"Okay, that sounds simple." I nodded, feeling the excitement build up inside of me.

"But there's a twist." He added slyly, leading me to the middle of the field.

"I guessed as much." I responded with a slight roll of the eyes.

"You get two balls, one for the hoop and one to throw at your opponent. You have to throw the one ball through your opponents hoop and the other you throw at them to get them off balance. The balls are different, though, and if you throw the wrong one at your opponent then it'll go flat and if you try throwing the wrong ball through the hoop, it just won't go through." He finished, looking at me with excitement.

Picking up one of the balls, he tossed it from hand to hand and inquired, "You got it?"

"I think so." I answered, watching the fluid movements of his hands.

"Good. You are allowed to dodge the ball in any way. You can catch it, hit it away, run away, or whatever you want to. Another thing you should know is if you hit the person on the arm or leg it's five point, on the stomach is six, on the face is ten points, and if you hit him or her while they're hooting and stop them then it's fifteen points. If you hit any ball while it's in the air it's twenty points and if you get it through the hoop it's ten. The one with the most points win. Understand?" He finished, bring the ball in his hand to a standstill.

Nodding, I returned the smile as he grinned at me, feeling as if his happiness was contagious. Throwing the ball in his hand toward me, he quickly picked up a second one and repeated the motion. Catching both with no effort, I immediately noticed the difference between the two; both balls were made out of chi, the one was just stronger and denser than the other.

"This one is for shooting and that one is for throwing." He noted, pointing from my left to my right. Nodding that I understood the game, he smiled brightly, running to the other side of the field as he called back, "Good luck."

"Thanks you too." I replied, taking my position on the south side while he took his on the north.

"East is yours, west is mine." He yelled, pointed at the different sides. Looking at each of the hoops, I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves, reminding myself that it was just a game. He must've noticed my nervousness, because I throw the ball in the air and after catching it called, "I'll take it easy on you; I mean, this is your first time after all."

Knowing that he probably said it to be kind, I tried not to take offense to it, but I wasn't about to let him treat me like a little child. I didn't like it when people did that to me, whether they were mocking or kind, it just made me feel weak and useless, but I was going to show him.

A whistle sounded through the field and I threw both my balls with perfect aim, the first one hitting the young man on the arm and the other going straight through his hoop; all in less than five seconds. A smirk came to my face as I watched him stand there with his mouth handing open, but it was quickly replaced with a grin, determination filling his eyes, causing me to smile, as he said, "Never mind then. This is going to be good."

Returning to our positions, I waited for the whistle to blow again and smiled competitively as we both started running at the same time. Dodging a ball that was aimed directly at my face, I aimed at him, but stopped when the whistle blew again, letting me know that he had gotten his ball through my hoop without me noticing. Looking at him in amazement, I knew I would have to pick up my game by that challenging grin.

The whistle blew once more and we started. He threw his ball at my hoop, only to have it hit away by mine, but I felt a ball make contact with my face. Looking at him in shock, I wondered how he got his aim so perfect and smiled, a plan formulating in my mind. This was my time; he needed to pick up his balls, which would give me time to shoot mine. Realizing my plan, he sprinted for his ball, but I smiled knowingly, throwing my ball perfectly through the hoop.

Our scores were now at 35 and 20 with me being in the lead. We waited for the whistle to blow again for the last round and started sprinting as it did. I somersaulted behind the blonde as he threw his ball, causing him to miss and aimed my ball at his hoop, but he immediately hit it to the ground. Running to for my ball, I hit his out of the way, throwing my ball at his hoop, managing to get it in.

Battling for what seemed like forever, I watched our scores continue to rise with each passing round. The gamed ended with the victory going to me, but even though he lost, the blonde smiled brightly. It was a difficult game, but one that I would never forget. Leaving the field, we walked toward the refreshment area as he complimented, "You're really good at this."

"Thank you. I'm Venus." I replied with a sweet smile, taking a hold of his out stretched hand and shaking it as he stated, "Naruto Uzumaki."

"It's nice to meet you Naruto." I responded, wondering how in the world this guy could be so happy.

"Right back at you." He replied, taking a gulp of the cool water.

The rest of the day was passed spending time with Naruto. He was the most kind-hearted and happy person that I had ever met, getting excited over almost every single thing. Looking up at him as he continued talking about experiences he had had in life, I wondered if he ever got annoyed with himself after a while or if there was a reason why he was so happy. Luckily for me, I didn't have to keep the conversation going, being able to listen to his deep voice talking for hours on end.

"So… how come I've never seen you around before? Are you new?" He inquired, leaning his forearms against his knees, spinning the red liquid in his glass as I took a sip of my water. We were resting in a large sitting room after the long day of just having fun. All the couches were leather in variety of colours.

"You could say that." I answered after a moment of thought, knowing that it wasn't completely true, however, I didn't wish to speak a lie and have that accusation hanging over my head. Naruto seemed to accept the answer, continuing with his chatter like the question hadn't even come up.

Silently relieved that he had dropped the subject, I followed him outside the building, taking a deep breath of cool air, the hot day finally coming to an end. Grabbing my wrist, Naruto launched forward, dragging me along with him. Keeping up at his pace and ignoring the staring people, I demanded, "Wait! Naruto stop! Where are we going?"

"I'm showing you something." He called back mysteriously that same bright smile back on his face. Shaking my head, I followed him without complete and within a few minutes we were on top of a hill, overlooking most of the academy.

Taking a seat on a rock, he pulled me down next to him and pointed to the horizon, saying, "Watch."

I did what I was told, being taken back in amazement when the sun began to set, the view turning into one of the most beautiful things I had ever laid eyes on.

The sky was painted in warms pinks, oranges and yellows, leading up to cold blues and purples, giving off a light that made Naruto seem like he was glowing and I couldn't help but stare. Ripping my eyes away from his peaceful face, I stared at the beautiful reflections playing off the vastness of the shadows that spread everywhere. Feeling the breeze against my warm skin and the temperature drop, the sun sinking further down, I realized that Naruto still had his warm hand wrapped around my wrist.

I kept my eyes on the sight in front of me, not taking offense to the act as Naruto ripped his hand away from my arm as if it were acidic, knowing that there was obviously a reason behind it. Looking up at the young man, I was amazed to see the same purples, blues and pinks, oranges, and yellows reflecting in his eyes, making me realize that he was absolutely beautiful.

Feeling a little embarrassed when I caught myself staring, I looked down at my hands in my lap, feeling heat rush to my face. I could feel his body heat at my side, but pressing my lips into a firm line, I rationalized my blush, _'It's just because I can feel his body heat.'_

With the sun completely set, we slowly strolled back toward the building in companionable silence. Sweetly like a real gentleman, he walked me to my dorm and said, "Well, goodnight Venus. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Naruto. Sleep well." I responded, slightly concerned about my new found friend, knowing that his usual loudness and happiness had disappeared. Deciding that it was not my place to question his actions, I watched him force a smile and leave, retreating into the room I shared with four other girls.

It was explained perfectly once you saw the size of the room, it was huge. The main colours in the room were a light blue, white and silver. There were five beds, all white – we were supposed to bring our own sheets, blankets and pillows as they provided the bed – three of which were lined up at the North wall and the other two lined up at the South wall. There were several built in cupboards with a white bedside table beside each bed. Other than all the luggage and things, the room was neat and tidy. I just hoped that I didn't get a messy room mate because I couldn't stand disorderliness.

Walking over to the bed I had chosen for myself, I started unpacking, organizing my belongings as I went all. Once all my items were in their rightful places I made my bed with my bedding, which was made up by various shades of blue. Glancing once more at my small corner of the room, I nodded in acceptance, grabbing my towel and heading into the joined bathroom. Ever since I was younger, one of my weaknesses was being a perfectionist; I knew that it could be annoying at times, too.

The bathroom was the same colours as the bedroom. There were five baths lined next to each other on the one side with five showers on the other. The sinks were on the far end with the toilets in their own little cubicles beside those. I would say that the bathroom was almost as big as the room. It made me wonder, however, why not just have one or two of each item, instead of five of each.

Feeling a little self conscious of myself, I undressed and got into the shower – the last one, almost having a heart attack when my door was suddenly opened.

"Don't kill yourself, I can't see anything." The voice was that of a girl. The knowledge that it must have been one of my roommates, allowed me to calm down. As she walked passed me I saw that she really was blind. I completely calmed down, but I felt a little sorry for the girl, knowing that I wouldn't survive being blind.

"Whatever you're worrying about, don't!" She stated as if she had heard my thoughts.

"How did you know?" I questioned.

"I can see just as well as anyone else with sight. In fact I can see better than them." She snorted.

This girl was really beautiful. Her raven black long hair was tied up a bun. Here eyes were a misty green with her skin a gentle olive. She looked frail and petite, but her rough attitude quickly made you think twice about messing with her. Her nose was small and her lips were pink. She really was beautiful, it's just a shame that she didn't know how stunning she was.

"I'm Toph Bei Fong." She stated. Now I remembered; she was one of my roommates. She was placed in the human division but she was an Earth bender.

"Venus. Nice to meet you." I replied, before she walked out of the bathroom, someone else entered. I knew who this person was though and I knew that she would come after awhile. She came to sit on the edge of a bath that was located a little bit to my left.

"Hey Venus." She greeted.

"Hey River."

River was my best friend. I met her three years ago, and since that day, we were inseparable and now that rewarded us with a close friendship. We were in the university together – she was here two years before me though – however, we were not in the same class. She was an Original Imbibe. She had long, light pink hair that travelled to the end of her back onto her butt. She had big, dark green eyes. Her skin was slightly tanned while her figure was tall. She was twenty-one and absolutely heart-breaking beautiful.

She started speaking about her day and how much fun she had. She spoke about some of her guy friends and how that danced to the music and how there were some new girls who were way too smug for their own good. After which she started speaking about some next people – guys – she met.

"What about you, Ven? Have you met any hot guys?"

My face flushed as I thought about Naruto.

"You have! Tell me tell me tell me!" Of course she would notice. River knew me way to well.

"Well …" I began. I didn't really know what to say. "He's got blonde hair, blue eyes, he's tall -"

"Oh my gosh! You're talking about Naruto!" My face reddened as she saw right through me. I wished that she didn't know him, but apparently she did. "That is so cute!" She continued. Her rambling didn't help my blush.

"How did you meet him?" She demanded as she repositioned herself for the story. I rolled my eyes at her reaction and told her about that happened with the sport. She listened carefully and with excitement as I told her how we fought against each other and how I ended up winning, how he just continued to speak through the day, how he grabbed me and ran to the hill, how we watched the sunset with his hand on my arm, how he ripped it away, how he walked me to my bedroom and how his mood seemed to change.

"Sounds like you had a fun day!" She exclaimed happily. I seemed to forget that River was the only exception toward Naruto. They were the happiest people I knew. They should have a competition to see who is happier. She went on about her day as I got out of the shower and got dressed. I moved over to one of the mirror and wiped it to see myself. I just stared into the mirror, looking at my appearance.

My hair was different shades of blue, but the majority was a light, gentle blue, sky blue. There were several thin white streaks in it and now and then you would come across a thin black streak. My hair was layered from my chin to the end in the middle of my back. My big eyes were a very light purple that had a few pink strips. My eyelashes were long and a raven black. My blue eyebrows were thin and my pink lips were full. My skin was very pale and my figure was tall with my body being in shape the shape of an hour-glass with a bit of muscle that showed. I looked away from my features and started brushing my already white teeth. I didn't like to look at myself because it brought back too many painful memories, memories that should stay hidden.

It was comforting when River brought me out of my thoughts before they wondered too far. Once I was done in the bathroom, River bid me goodnight and left to her dorm. I didn't feel like hanging around in the dorm so I left to wonder around. After a while of wondering, I found a room dedicated to instruments, one instrument however, caught my attention; a grand piano. I didn't know if I was allowed but I went anyway. I sat myself down on the bench and I started playing. I hoped that I didn't make too much noise so that I didn't get into trouble. I played one of my favourite songs; Canon and I got lost in the music.

I didn't realize that someone had come and stood behind me, listening to me play. When I was finished playing, I slowly closed the case over the keys and stood up. Turning around and seeing the person who had come to stand behind the chair to listen to me play, gave me such a fright that I actually fell. The man that stood there was incredibly handsome and incredibly tall.

His hair was a raven black and his eyes a golden brown. He held no smile on his face, in fact, he held absolutely no expression. His hair fell over his eyes, but it couldn't hide the left eye that was scared. Even with the large scar that covered most of the left side of his face, he was still gorgeous. His figure was tall, muscular and pale, though not as pale as me. He held out his hand to help me up. I looked at his hand hesitantly but decided to take it. He helped me up effortlessly. I found that I was a complete head shorter than him.

"I apologize for frightening you." He said. Continuing to gaze up at him, I nodded.

"That's alright. I was just a little jumpy."

He still had no expression on his gorgeous face.

"You play very well." He complimented.

"Thank you." I said as I tried to hide the blush that crept up on my pale cheeks. I looked up once it was gone, but he still had no expression on his face. I wondered why that was. After meeting Naruto and just spending time with River, this seemed to be a little depressing. It showed what a wide variety of people attending the university.

"Well, goodnight." He said and turned to walk out of the big room.

"Wait!" I called from behind. He stopped in his tracks, but he didn't turn. "I'm Venus." He kept quiet for a moment, as if wondering whether he should answer or not. A while passed but I waited patiently for a response from the tall man.

"Zuko." He said and walked away. I smiled to myself, satisfied that I had gotten a response and walked happily to my bedroom. I got into bed and waited for sleep but it wouldn't come. Instead one of my roommates barged in noisily. Her hair was long and a golden blonde while her eyes were red. She was tall and tanned with a nice figure. She looked at me with a huge smile on her face.

"Hi! I'm Cassandra!" She said a little so happily. This one, however, did take something to make her like this.

"Hi, I'm Venus." I said quietly.

"It's nice to meet you – Venus was it – Venus!" She didn't wait for a response before she wobbled over to her bed. "As you can see, I'm high and a little drunk right now, so I probably won't remember you tomorrow." She said and dropped herself onto her bed.

"Well, I'm going to bed because tomorrow, I'm going to have a hangover." She said. Within a minute she was asleep. I had gotten a drunk and high roommate. Obviously luck was not on my side. I just lay in bed as I thought about the happenings of the day. I thought about Naruto and I thought about Zuko. From what I saw, they were complete opposites; Naruto being tanned, blonde, happy and with blue eyes and Zuko having black hair, emotionless, golden brown eyes and pale, well, they really did seem to be opposites. I had an interest for them both, which would be a problem later on.

I wondered what would happen between me and the two men, if we would become and stay friends … I just wondered what the future ahead would be and if it was going to be good or bad. I remembered the way that Naruto had acted when he had bid me goodnight and I wondered what could have been bothering him and if it had anything to do with me or if it had anything to do with what happened on that rock while we watched the sunset. I just hoped that it was nothing too bad.

Thinking about them, I slowly drifted into sleep a peaceful sleep, wondering if the rest of my time spent here would be as good as this first day.

**Author's note: so there you have it; the first chapter. I know that River sounds a lot like Sakura, but she isn't. Once again, please tell me what you think by reviewing or by sending me a pm. Thank you to those who have read my story and have commented. Much appreciated! Thanks to Scarlet700 for being my beta reader.**


	3. The first real day

**Author's note: Hey guys, thank you to those who reviewed! I hope that all of you will enjoy this next chapter. Please tell me so by reviewing or sending me a pm.**

**I don't own ATLA or Naruto.**

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

_**The First Real Day**_

As the first rays of sunlight appeared over the horizon, there was no hope that I could continue to sleep, knowing that this had occurred and continued from when I was still at a young age. Tiredly looking around the room I now called home, I noticed that all of my roommates were asleep. Pulling my body up into a sitting position, I surveyed the room, taking in all the habits of the other four girls.

Cassandra slept on one of the beds pushed against the south wall, her messy bed and other belongings lying in untidy piles on the floor, causing me to scowl in disgust. Shifting my gaze to the left, my features softened somewhat as I noticed Toph's petite body taking up the entire bed, her arms and legs completely stretched out at her sides with the blanket draping over her lower body and the floor. Her things were muddled on the dresser and floor but not as cluttered as Cassandra's things.

Much to my relief, my other too roommates were the exact opposite, their possessions being tidy and organised much like mine. The girl closest door was gorgeous with long chocolate locks and caramel skin contrasting beautifully with her blue and silver bedding. The young woman closest to me had indigo hair and pale skin with a peaceful expression adorning her soft features.

Slowly climbing out of bed, I cringed slightly as the blue and white wood under my feet creaked under the extra weight. Immediately, I snapped my head toward the indigo-haired girl, hoping that she wasn't angry as she opened her eyes, revealing the stunning pale lavender colour they possessed; her pupils were nowhere to be seen.

"I'm sorry if I woke you." I whispered, smiling apologetically, only to be met with a look of bewilderment before she smile sweetly and replied, "That's okay."

"I'm Venus Wright." I stated politely.

"I'm Hinata Hyuga." She responded, shifting under her purple covers.

"It's nice to meet you, Hinata." I said before she smiled, placing her head on the pillow and drifting back into the wonderful world of slumber. Quickly getting dressed in black shorts and a golden silk T-shirt, I left my feet bare on the warm ground. Tying my hair into a high pony-tail with my shortest layer framing my face perfectly, I left the bathroom, trying to be silent so as not to wake up my roommates – especially Hinata – and I left, wandering down the vacant corridors.

Walking past the kitchen, I absentmindedly wondered what I had eaten for dinner last night, causing my stomach to rumble and ultimately reminding me that I hadn't had dinner or lunch for that matter. I had spent the whole day with Naruto and food hadn't crossed my mind once. Deciding to stop to fill my belly, I grabbed a warm, soft roll, the scent alone enough to make me drool. Biting into the bun, I sighed in relief as a sweet liquid spilled into my mouth, comforting my dry throat and pleasing my empty stomach. Wondering what the odd treat was called, I brought it back to my mouth for a second bite, but was stopped in my actions as someone from behind shouted, "Thief!"

I glanced around, knowing that I hadn't seen anyone on my way here. Turning to face the running guard, my expression shifted into that of confusion as I noticed that he was referring to me. Eyes widening in surprise, I wished I had swallowed my food as now I was defenceless against the man sprinting toward me. Not having enough time to spit out the food or move out of the way, I gasped as I was tackled to the ground, landing head first.

Finally catch my breath, I reached into my front pocket, withdrawing my ID card and exclaimed, "I'm not a thief!"

Blue eyes widening in alarm as he scanned the little piece of laminated paper, the young tanned man lifted himself off of me as fast as lightning. Sitting up with the help of my elbows, I scanned over his handsome face, ignoring the slight sting in the back of my head as I noticed the resemblance he had to one of my roommates. His bronze skin seemed to glow in the light, while his beautiful blue eyes sparkled with life. His dark brown hair was shaved on the sides and pulled up into a wolf-tail with his blue clothing and armour finishing the warrior look on his lean-muscled body. Rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish grin, he apologized, "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine." I replied with a sweet smile, rubbing the back of my head.

"You see I'm new at this job and well …" He trailed off, either uncertain of how to continue or too embarrassed to continue with his sentence.

"It's fine." I reassured, grabbing a hold of his offered hand and pulling myself off of the ground. Dusting off my clothes, I quickly realized just how much taller her was than me and shook my head mentally before stretching my neck and back. Luckily, other than a splitting headache, the pain was gone.

"I'm sorry." He repeated with a blush in place. Trying not to sigh at his insistence, I took a deep breath and spoke the words that I knew would put his mind at ease, "I forgive you."

"I'm Sokka." He introduced himself with a large grin spreading across his face.

"Venus." I responded, returning his smile.

"It's nice to meet you." Sokka stated in a friendly manner.

Keeping quiet, I felt an awkward tension spread through my body, not knowing whether to reply or not; I was definitely not used to such friendly people. As if sensing my awkwardness, the brunette straightened out his body, said his goodbye and returned to his post. Raising my eyebrow and tilting my head slightly to the left I stared at the strange soldier-like manner in which he left, wondering if it was normal for all the guards to act in such a way. Remembering that it was rude to stare, I shook my head, turning to leave and finally taking another bite from the wonderful treat. It was a given that I didn't know much about him, but one thing was for sure: he could sure tackle someone.

Taking in the sights of my surroundings, I walked outside, enjoying the feeling of the warm air surround my frame. Quickly strolling toward the place where Naruto had taken me, I watched the sunrise, amazed as purple became pink and the orange and dark blue became lighter and lighter as mire time passed. Smiling in awe, I thought of the advantage of waking up so early; I would always see the sun rising.

After the sun had risen high in the blue sky, sharing it's light with the entire campus, I stood up and turned toward the buildings, intent on being on time for my class, but was stop mid-step as I barely caught a glimpse of Zuko. I hurried down the small hill, wanting to talk to the young man, but it was too late; Zuko was gone.

"Darn." I muttered under my breath, looking around one last time, before continuing on my journey. Finding my class, I took a seat in one of the front desks and waited for the teacher, my mind wandering to thoughts about Naruto and Zuko. Both men confused me utterly as I was not used to contact with other people my age. Naruto had been so sweet and gentle, but had suddenly changed and placed a wall around himself, leaving me to wonder if I had done something wrong and then there was Zuko. What had he been doing this morning and why did he suddenly disappear?

'_I hope I see them again. I wonder if they're in any of my classes.' _I thought as more students arrived, filling the seat all around me.

Sighing heavily, I was snapped out of my thoughts as the teacher entered the room, calling for everyone's attention. A frown settling on my face, I mentally berated myself for not taking notice of what was happening around me; these men were too distracting. Making up my mind to pay attention, I tried to concentrate on the lesson, but I realized that it was easier said than done as thoughts about the blonde and raven snuck their way into my mind. Zuko's warm, golden eyes, his warm hands and pale skin, and his tall muscular frame; Naruto's sun kissed blond hair, his tanned skin and sparkling ocean blue eyes, his toned body, his smile, his strong hands and warm touch…

'_Stop it!' _I scolded myself, worried about where these sudden thoughts were coming from. I was supposed to be listening to the teacher, not being distracted by too gorgeous men. I tried even harder to concentrate on the teaching since I probably wasn't going to hear it again, knowing that I could just get the missing information from my peers. Time seemed to drag on and class ended too slowly for my liking. Usually, I loved learning and working, but with those two men on my mind, I just couldn't focus.

With my thoughts taking on a mind of their own, I left the class, only to immediately bump into someone and land on my behind. Felling like numbskull, I mentally slapped myself, getting onto my knees and picking up my fallen books.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't – wait – Venus?" Looking up to see Naruto crouch beside me, I swallowed hard, quickly looking anywhere but at him as I tried to hide my blush. Nodding my head, I continued to pick up my books with his help and had to fight the urge to gasp as our hands brushed against each other. I looked up into his eyes, feeling heat engulf my body as we gazed at each other for longer than was necessary. Breaking the trance that we were in, I stood up and took my books from him, saying, "Thanks."

"No problem! Hey, see you around?" He asked with a small smile. Nodding in acceptance, I smiled as his grin brightened and he happily exclaimed, "Bye!"

Watching as he left, I couldn't help but feel a little sad that he was in such a hurry. The way his moods were all over the place was just confusing. First he was happy, then strange, and then happy again. Sighing in slight frustration, I looked around, making sure that it was safe so as to not bump into anyone again and made my way to my next class, knowing I was going to be late.

* * *

Other than the encounter with Naruto earlier, nothing interesting happen during the day. It was long and boring – only because I couldn't focus on my work. I much looked forward to dinner so I could see either one of them, but both of them weren't there, causing my brain to wander once more.

"Venus? Venus!" River's voice rang in my ears from somewhere far away. I looking up at her, I was brought out of my thoughts, quickly realizing that she had been speaking to be the entire time.

"I'm sorry River. I haven't been in my right mind today." I apologized; embarrassed for letting those two distract me for the third time.

"I know what this is about." She stated with a mischievous smile. Tilting my head to the side, I lifted my eyebrows, waiting for her to continue.

"Who is he?" She questioned, shifting in her position to face my completely. Man, she really did know. I should have known that there was no point in keeping things from this woman.

"Not 'he'." I corrected, a blush spreading across my cheeks.

"It's a girl?!" She exclaimed, completely being taken off guard.

"NO! It's more than one guy." I stated, relief washing over me as she calmed down, but I was still unsure whether she was okay with this or not. Didn't liking two guys make me sound like a pervert or something?

"Spill." She demanded.

"Last night I met this guy named Zuko. He is completely gorgeous. I saw him early this morning after I watched the sunset but I haven't seen him since. I couldn't stop thinking about him or Naruto last night and now today as well. I have no idea why I am so distracted by them!" I explained, completely exasperated by the time I finished. She listened carefully, a mysterious smiling lighting up her features, causing me to inwardly cringe; that was never a good thing.

"What?" I inquired when it became apparent that she wasn't going to say something.

"I know why." She sang more than stated.

"You do?" I question in complete bewilderment, knowing that I would never be good at this guessing thing.

"Venus! You have a crush! Or should I say crushes!" She exclaimed happily, clapping her hands in excitement, barely able to sit still. Thinking about what she said, I couldn't bring myself to believe it. For the first time in history, I found myself attracted to not one, but two men.

"How can it be two guys?" I inquired, ignorant about the laws of attraction.

"Because life is: life." She answered, rolling her eyes, but thankfully changed the subject. As the day continued to pass I couldn't stop thinking about the conversation I had with River. Two guys? It just didn't make sense. And even if it did, I could never be with them both; it just wasn't right. I wouldn't allow myself to fully admit that I had a crush on them until I knew more about them. I had only known them both since yesterday and that certainly wasn't enough time to decide valentine partners. I took it upon myself as my new mission: I was going to get to know them.

* * *

**Authors note: I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was a little short but I hope that it wasn't terrible. Please tell me what you think. **


	4. The dream

**Authors note: Hey guys! Thank you so much to those who have reviewed and followed. I hope this chapter is good. Please tell me what you think. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Avatar or Naruto.**

**Chapter three**

**The dream**

_Crunch …_

_Crunch …_

_Crunch …_

'What is that?'_ I thought to myself._

_Crunch …_

_Crunch … _

_Crunch …_

'Where is that?' _I thought._

_Crunch …_

_Crunch …_

_Crack …_

'Okay, this is not funny! I can't see anything!' _My thoughts were nagging. All noises were becoming louder and closer, making me scared. Everything around me was black and cold._

_Crunch …_

_Crunch …_

_Crack …_

'Where am I? Why can't I see anything?' _Just at the thought, I could see. I was in a forest; a forest with thin, long trees that all looked the same and grew close together. It was just as cold as before I could see. Leaves were all over the ground and crunched whenever you moved. That explained what was crunching, but who else – what else – was out here? I looked around but I couldn't see anything but tree and beyond the trees was nothing but darkness. I couldn't see the sky, the trees were too tall. _

_Crunch …_

_Crunch …_

_Crack …_

'Oh for goodness' sake!' _I was now getting frustrated. However, the frustration didn't over come the fear. I had been here before, a long time ago, and all memories of which were bad. I didn't know why I was here and I didn't want to be here. _"This is very bad." _I thought, looking around for the noise. The noises were become louder and faster. They went fast – as if someone was running – for a small time and then they went slowly, as if to aggravate me._

"_Who's there?" I called out. I could feel shivers going down my pale body, shivers of fear. I tried not to be scared – to look scared – and to instead be brave. It was hard when I remembered the memories of this place. _"I don't what to be here." _I thought._

_Crunch …_

_Crunch …_

_Crunch …_

"_Show yourself!" I ordered. _

"_There's no need to yell." Horror struck my face as I heard the voice. The calm, cold, masculine voice. _"No. No, it can't be." _I cried to myself. This wasn't happening, this couldn't be happening. I needed to get away before he became too close. _

"_Why so scared Venus?" He asked innocently. Obviously aiming to mock me. As he came into view, I backed away._

"_No. No. No." I whispered to myself._

"'_No' what Vennie?" He asked coming closer. I backed away slowly._

"_Don't call me that!" I yelled. His tilted his tan face to the side. He looked the same; his short black hair, his pink eyes, his tanned skin, his tall frame, and – something I feared – his muscular body. _

"_It's what I always call you." He stated harmlessly._

"_No! It's what you used to call me!" I shouted back. I was scared, but as I backed away, he came closer. I wouldn't take the chance of stopping though._

"_What do you mean Vennie? I do still call you that."_

"_No!" I shouted. "No! No! You can't! You're dead!" I screamed. I was so scared, so scared. _

"_Oh Venus. What are you talking about?" He asked._

"_You died! You're dead!"_

"_No I'm not sweet heart." He said. The name made me flinch. _

"_Don't call me that either!" I yelled. I could feel the tears come, I could feel my voice breaking and the sobs coming too. The air around me was so cold that it made my arms sting and my legs feel weak, but I was ready to run. If it meant that I was going to get away from him, I would do anything. He laughed at my scared face. At his laugh, I could feel my arms being held by a hand each. _

_I looked around to see whose warm hands were on my ice cold skin and was appalled. On my left stood Naruto and on my right stood Zuko. Their faces were expressionless and their eyes full of disgust, disgust toward me. Why? Why were they doing this? I tried to break free but their strength exceeded mine, made me feel weak and helpless. Their hands were so strong that as I fought, it created bruises on my skin. _

_He came closer as I tried to break free from the other two men. Except now he had a knife in his hand. I wanted to scream but that would prove me weak and indeed, incredibly scared – not that I wasn't, I just didn't want to show it._

"_My dear Venus," He started. "I will never die." _

_I wanted to close my eyes, not to see that he was closing in on me, and I had no way of escaping because Zuko and Naruto were too strong for me – I was already weakened from the cold anyway. I didn't want to see my end because I knew that the knife in his hand was for me. I knew it way too well._

"_I'm your father."_

"_NO!" I screamed, bolting up right with a layer of sweat on my skin and tears running down my face. I gasped for air as I sat in the darkened room. I relaxed slightly when_ _I realised my surroundings. I was in my room at the university and I sat in my bed. No one was awake but me and it made me wonder since I knew that Hinata was a very light sleeper. I looked around the room to see if they were actually there. _

_I was horror-struck when I saw that my roommates were lying in their own blood. The scream stuck in my throat as soon as I heard the same masculine voice. _

"_Did you think you could get rid of me that easily?" He asked._

_I shook my head, but not at the question; I didn't want to believe that he was here, in my bedroom, with a knife in his hand, the same knife that had killed everyone in the room but me – I was soon to join however._

"_You will never get rid of me."_

"NO!" I screamed. I bolted upright a layer of sweat on my skin and tears running down my face. Gasping for air, like I did in the dream, I looked around and started coughing. I was in my room at the university.

However it was different because it was lit by the first rays of sun and instead of my roommates being dead, they stood around my bed with worried expressions on their faces. The brunette girl had the same blue eyes as Sokka, as I could see. My throat hurt from screaming – how much had I screamed? My head hurt as well as my arms – for some reason – and I felt tired and dizzy.

"Venus?" Hinata's sweet voice was full of concern as she stood at my right. The sudden noise frightened me and I flinched. She took a step back at my flinch so I looked at her apologetically and she came closer again. I still had the thought about my father in my mind. Anything, if not everything, to do with him scared me. All memories I had of him were bad and painful.

"Are you okay?" The brunette asked. I considered it for a moment and hesitated to answer. After a while I nodded. She seemed unconvinced but left it alone. She probably thought I didn't want to talk about it – which I didn't. I was jumpy for the rest of the day and very cautious about who was around me. I particularly didn't want to see Zuko or Naruto, in the fear that the dream might come to pass. I tried to remind myself this it was indeed only a dream and that my father was dead, but every time, I would hear his words "I will never die."

It scared me too my core, to the point where I would actually jolt in my position. I didn't want that to happen so I tried not to think about it, but my efforts were in vain as every time I would see his face, see the knife in his hand, see Zuko and Naruto standing beside me with disgust in their eyes, see my roommates lying in their own blood, and see the evil in his pink eyes.

**Authors note: Okay, so this was a short chapter and I added it because I wanted to show a little bit more of Venus and her past. It doesn't really capture it but at least it gets questions going. Thank you to those who have read and please review**


End file.
